


Scents & Sensibility

by NowMakeThemKiss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Big Brother Dean, Buttertacles Attacks Take 2, College Student Castiel, College Student Sam, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Omega Dean, Scenting, Skype, We Are All Jojo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowMakeThemKiss/pseuds/NowMakeThemKiss
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to get a true sense of someone new over Skype, especially if that someone is your roommate's slightly obnoxious older brother. Sometimes, it's not that hard at all.





	Scents & Sensibility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jojodacrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojodacrow/gifts).



> For [Jojo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jojodacrow/pseuds/jojodacrow) . We don't deserve her, but we're keeping her anyway.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks always to [Janet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sconesandtextingandmurder/works), who reads my first drafts and only makes marginal fun of me.

Castiel Shurley had only been back in his family home for two hours and he already missed the dorm. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend the holiday break with his family, he loved his dad and brothers, he just really needed some time to himself after sharing space with a roommate for the first time in his life, and his family was not giving him any room to breathe.

The questions about how classes were going (fine) had bled into questions about the campus (beautiful) and then whether or not he'd met any hot betas (shut up) or hot omegas (leave me alone). Having finally settled on drilling him regarding his roommate, Castiel took the chance to slip away from their interrogation with the excuse that he had promised said roommate he would check in when he got settled.

Safely alone in his old bedroom, he turned on his laptop, positioned it on his bed and brought up Skype. Thankfully, he saw his friend was already online and made the call. At least he could convince himself he hadn't been lying to get away from his family, technically.

"Hey Cas! I guess you made it home ok." He was met with a familiar, wide smile.

"Yes, Sam, although I'm already seriously doubting what percentage of this break is going to succeed in being the restful respite it was intended to."

Castiel could hear a second, deeper voice slightly muffled by distance from Sam's computer."Who the fuck are you talkin' to, Sammy? You meet some stodgy old omega dude to satisfy that weird kink of yours?"

"Fuck off, Dean!" Sam sounded truly exasperated, "For the last time, I don't fantasize about old dudes, that was one date! And I had no idea he was that old, he was in great shape for his age."

"Uh-huh, you just keep telling yourself that, Lolita," came the low reply.

"Ugh, you suck. Cas is my roommate, for your information, and he is neither old nor an omega, so fuck off." Sam returned his attention to the screen, "Sorry Cas, my older brother is a bit of an asshole and doesn't know the definition of personal boundaries." Sam sounded both exasperated and full of affection as he rolled his eyes at his brother's behavior.

"That's quite alright, Sam. As you recall, I also have brothers, so I understand your plight intimately." Cas was actually somewhat relieved to realize that his was not the only home that, while full of love, was also lacking in peace.

"Ooooo, he understands you intimately, Sammy," came the voice from the background, Dean Castiel reminded himself. "What are you alphas getting up to over at that university? I think I've seen some porn like this."

"Oh my God, Dean. Cas, I'll Skype you later when I have some more privacy, if that ever happens, sorry about my jerk brother."

"That's fine. Enjoy your day and I suppose it was interesting to meet you, Dean." Cas had been raised to be polite at all times, even when annoying men he had never met accused him of inappropriate behavior with his roommate.

Dean was able to rush out a quick, "Catch ya later, Gramps!" before Sam ended the call. Castiel just stared at his laptop screen for a few moments wondering at the audacity of rude people and how the friendly and respectful Sam Winchester could have such an ape for a brother.

________

 

Later that night as he sat in his bed with an econ textbook, Castiel's computer chirped with an incoming call from Sam. Eager to distract himself from the boring reading, Cas answered and was greeted with the view of his friend's legs walking back and forth in front of the screen.

"Hey Cas, sorry about earlier. I'm finally getting some quiet around here and unpacking my stuff from school."

"No apology necessary, Sam. My own brothers have been demanding of my time as well."

"So, does your family have any big plans for Thanksgiving? Or do you guys just do the traditional turkey dinner--Dean, what the fuck? I literally just got a chance to start unpacking!"

Sam's brother slammed the door behind himself and Cas could see a new pair of slightly bowed legs saunter into view. "Figured I'd come and give you a hand, Sammy. The quicker you get all your shit put away, the quicker we can head out to the bar and get drunk."

Cas rolled his eyes at the completely unsurprising intrusion and reached for his Dr. Pepper. It looked like Sam wasn't destined to have much of a break from the college life after all. He was thankful his own brothers had at least had the decency to give him his first night to settle in and relax.

"Dean, I told you we could hit the Roadhouse later. I know you missed me and want to hang out, but just give me a little bit of time to myself first."

"Yeah, whatever." Sam's brother seemed flustered to be called out on his feelings. "What you got pulled up on your laptop? You planning on jerkin' off before we go?" A face suddenly appeared covering nearly the entire screen and Castiel instinctively pulled back.

"I should certainly hope not." Castiel was once again in awe of Sam's brother's audacity and now also overwhelmed by the intrusion of freckles and green eyes. Dean had apparently moved on to pulling Sam's clothes out of his bag to put away and was currently commenting in the background about how Sam needed to tell him what laundry detergent he was using because his stuff smelled amazing.

"I'm using the same detergent we've always used, jerk. Cas borrowed that so you must be smelling his brand."

"Well, it smells fucking awesome." At this point a rousing game of keep away seemed to have started up with the hoodie Cas had borrowed last week from Sam. He actually hadn't gotten a chance to wash it before returning it to his roommate and Cas was thankful that fact seemed to be going unnoticed.

"Alright Sam, I suppose I will let you go again. I'm sure we will find a time at some point to have an actual conversation." Cas had enough of this kind of brotherly bickering waiting for him outside his bedroom door, he didn't particularly want to experience it second-hand as well.

"Sure, Cas. See ya." Sam seemed resigned to his brother's antics.

Just before the call ended Cas was sure he heard Dean's deep voice saying " Wouldn't blame you if you were jerkin' it Sammy. He's hot."

 

_____________________

 

Thanksgiving came and went in a succession of days filled with family time and evenings spent getting a head start on next semester's reading and the occasional Skype call with Sam. When he and Cas talked, there was always a fifty percent chance that Sam's older brother would insinuate himself into the conversation and a one hundred percent chance that when he did, it would be obnoxious. Castiel adapted to the sarcastic interjections fairly quickly and by the time fall break was winding up, he was effortlessly both ignoring and verbally sparring with Dean. Despite the sarcastic front, Cas was coming to realize that Dean's teasing of Sam was just one way he showed he cared. From what little could be seen on his computer screen, Dean's face was never as joyful as when he was making his brother laugh.

 

"So tomorrow I'm gonna get back to the dorm around 5 to'clock or so. Dean's gonna drive me up to school, and he's gotta work a half day at the garage before we can leave. You want me to pick up dinner on the way and we can eat together when I get there?"

"That sounds perfect, actually. I should arrive a couple of hours before you as long as I make the noon train. I'll most likely eat lunch on board, but if you bring dinner we can postpone going to the grocery store until the following day." Cas was just finishing up with his packing and couldn't decide what shirt to leave out for tomorrow. He had intended to dress for comfort, but now that he knew Sam's brother was driving him back to school, he was suddenly less sure. "Is your brother planning on staying long tomorrow?"

Sam sighed and lowered his voice, "Listen, I know Dean can be a bit of a dick, but he really is a great guy and I'm sure the two of you will get along great once you spend some time together. Even though he's an omega, he gets mistaken for an alpha all the time. I don't think it will be awkward. He was thinking about spending the night so he wouldn't have to make the return trip right away, but I totally get it if you aren't cool with that."

"Sam, if your brother wants to spend time with you at school, it's not my place to stand in the way. The room is just as much yours as mine, and I am sure that at some point a less than desireable family member of mine will give you a chance to return the favor. My brother Gabriel immediately comes to mind."

"Thanks Cas. But i'm not going to give him a final answer until you guys actually meet. That way, if you absolutely can't stand him, he can just head home."

"It's really no problem. Can I ask a rather odd question? Are there any of my shirts that you prefer?"

"Huh?" Sam was folding his own clothes now in the distance on Cas' laptop screen, "I mean, you always look good in blue with your eyes. You got a date when we get back on campus?"

"No, nothing like that. I was merely curious. Thanks Sam. I will see you tomorrow afternoon."

"See ya!"

The call ended and Castiel was left wondering about the reason he suddenly felt so strongly about his wardrobe.

 

_________________________

 

The train ride the next day was rather uneventful and Castiel soon found himself back in the dorm, fully unpacked and settled on his twin bed with a book and a mug of tea. He idly mused that perhaps he should just remain on campus over the next holiday break and bask in the solitude and relaxation that a nearly empty campus brought. He was only two chapters from finishing his reread of one of his favorite Jane Austen books when the door to the room was flung open to reveal the large form of his roommate. "Heya Cas!"

Cas smiled brightly at his friend and rose to see if he could help Sam with any of his belongings. He carefully marked the spot where he was in the novel and placed it on the bed, turning to properly greet his friend. "Hello Sam, I am very glad to see you back in one piece. Can I help you with your things?"

"Actually, yeah, that would be great! Dean parked right in front of the building, but he doesn't want to leave his precious Baby double parked so he refused to help me carry anything up. If you want to go grab something, it will all go a lot faster."

"Of course, I'll run down now." Cas decided the short trip wouldn't require his coat, but he did grab his scarf to wind around his neck on the way down the stairs.

As he started out of the room, Sam called out, "I'm just gonna check in with the RA now to let him know I'm back so I don't forget later. Dean's car is the big, black, shiny one….you can't miss it."

Cas hummed in acknowledgement and hurried off to find this car, not at all allowing himself to wonder about the sudden appearance of nerves. He reached the building's lobby and took a deep breath before opening the door to catch sight of the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen leaning casually against a big, black, shiny car. He had thought Dean was handsome after a quick look at his face and bowed legs, but this man in front of him was ridiculous. Cas slowed slightly on his approach. 

"Is that you, Gramps?" The smile on Dean's face was as bright as his eyes and Castiel didn't even mind the nickname.

"Hello, Dean." They stood looking at each other a few beats too long to be considered normal before Castiel leaned in and offered his hand to the other man. 

"Holy shit," Dean was more subdued as he fumbled the handshake and dipped his head even closer, inhaling deeply near the black and yellow striped scarf and staring at Cas with lust blown eyes, "Fuck, you smell like the yummy hoodie! I stole that thing from Sam and wore it for two days straight."

Cas sputtered in surprise and took his own deep whiff of leather jacket and Dean, immediately becoming struck with the most glorious scent he had ever come across. He wanted to hold Dean close and cook for him and fluff his pillows and definitely see him naked and, he supposed, eventually give him his hand back. "Don't tell Sam I didn't wash it before I returned it."

"Oh my God, I'm trying to hold myself back from jumping your bones right now and you're worried about Sam finding out you returned his sweatshirt dirty?" At that, Dean let Castiel's hand drop and nearly doubled over laughing. Cas started to chuckle too and that's how Sam found them moments later.

"Well, I guess you guys seem to be hitting it off alright."

"Yes, Sam. I think it's fair to say that your brother is welcome to stay with us anytime, although you might be less pleased with the arrangement than you had originally hoped." Cas shared a small smile with Dean who clapped his brother on the back and boldly asked Sam if he remembered to pack his noise cancelling headphones.

Sam was left standing bewildered by his brother's car as he watched the other two men head towards the building with their arms full of his belongings. They were smiling (he thought he heard an actual giggle) and just before the door swung shut he could have sworn he saw his brother lean down and kiss his roommate. What the actual fuck?


End file.
